Several different vehicle lifts exist in the market place. Generally, these are designed within the constraints set by the design requirements of the lift, e.g., lifting capacity, lifting height, type of vehicle lifted, lift structure configurations and costs of materials and individual components. Thus, conventional designs represent a compromise between these different features.
There is a particular need for a vehicle lift that preferably does not suffer from the constraints of the conventional designs and that has the versatility to service a variety of vehicles in a variety of environments. Further, a vehicle lift is needed which preferably collapses to minimize storage space and enables lifting of a vehicle at multiple lifted positions between a collapsed position and a full-rise height of about six feet. Still further, a vehicle lift is needed which preferably maximizes access to the under side of a lifted vehicle while providing anti-collapse safeguards whenever the lift is not in the collapsed position. Yet further, a vehicle lift is needed which preferably is readily portable from one location to another.
As disclosed hereinafter, the vehicle lift of the present invention does not suffer from the constraints of the conventional designs. Also, the vehicle lift of the present invention preferably fulfills one or more of the above needs for a vehicle lift and most preferably all such needs.